The Naughty Smile
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto dies in battle but he is soon revive and reborn with a nice big smile. NarutoXSakuraXHarem
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't own Naruto**_

**Chapter One-Never Forget that Face**

"I told you Naruto I'm not going back to that weak village." Sasuke told Naruto as Naruto was there laying on the floor nearly lifeless his felt was going numb, Naruto watched as his best friend walked away from him.

"Sasuke," Naruto reached out his right to his best friend but it was too late, death hands were around Naruto's heart the life of Naruto's was about to end. Tears came down his eyes Naruto was crying he was about to died and the promise of a life time would be end.

"I can't died no I'm going to died this can't be happening to me…no this can't be." Naruto cough up blood again and again there was a large hole in the left side of his chest, blood drip out from his heart dripping faster every time Naruto tried to move.

Naruto rise up from the ground got up on his two feet slowly walking after Sasuke. But after traveling a little bit from the final valley there Naruto fell down into a pit. There it began to rain the dirt above Naruto began to turn into mud falling down on him filling the small pit with muddy water burying Naruto within it.

Naruto reach his hand out for help but no one was there no one was coming to save him, Sasuke had betray him as the very last thing Naruto saw before he was consume by the pit was a pair of eyes staring down at him as Death had finally gotta hold of Naruto Uzumaki.

Then suddenly Naruto's heart started to beat even after being drown by the muddy water his heart beats, there a small flash back appeared in the mind of Naruto Uzumaki.

"_No this can't be happening, no KAA-SAN!" yelled a young Naruto_

_"Naruto honey run!" Yelled Kushina_

_"Get him killed the brat!" One of the villagers said_

_"You'll never hurt my son!" Kushina stood in their way protecting Naruto._

_**'BANG' **the sound of a gun being fired was heard._

**"**_**I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU ALL YOU'LL PAY!"** The young Naruto screamed_

_"Calm him down quick used the memory Jutsu on him!" Spoke of the Anbu's._

It was too late as Naruto Uzumaki finally one thing about his true past his heart stop beating death came to him, Naruto Uzumaki was dead. Naruto's light blue eyes became lifeless as his life was over so was his dream his goal his hope everything he wish for was now dead.

**"She died Naruto, she died because of us. Because of me your mother is dead and because of you Sasuke escape, because of you a promise is broken. And with your death your soul is mine." **said the Kyuubi

_'Never.'_ Naruto said to the Kyuubi.

"Funny isn't it that I would died like this?" Naruto began to chuckle as that chuckle soon become a laugh.

"Oh Kaa-san I nearly forgotten you my, my, my what a bad son I have become. I remember now I remember everything, I remember everything now. Yes I remember my memories are back yes that Jutsu had finally run out of juice. Oh it feel so good to remember now oh yes indeed it feel so good. Kaa-san I know, I know your not dead in Konoha still kept safe...oh what I have to work fast Kaa-san won't stay alive for long. Oh yes must hurry before they play with her body again those asshole mother rapist." Naruto talked to himself while his fatal wound healed.

"Well enough talking time to wake up."

Naruto's right hand brust from the ground as the mud did harden over time, it was a dark cloudly day. How long has it been since Naruto so called death, Naruto now a live brought back by his will alone however Naruto wasn't the same Uzumaki now reborn from back stabbed from a former friendship.

Naruto Uzumaki returned to the road to Konoha with a big smile on his face.

"He-he-he-he-he-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!" A mad craze laughed filled the forest with delight.

**Next Time-A Mother's smile**

**Murder and brought back by revenge and memory now return to him, now half crazy and pissed as hell. Naruto Uzumaki as return as The Joker of his own making.**

**Naruto-The Joker-Half Dark Knight and Half Mark Hamill Joker.**

**Naruto's Crew/rivals/enemies are and who they replace/becoming like Naruto is.**

**Killer Croc-Isaribi-Friend**

**ScaredCrow-Kabuto-Enemy**

**Poison Ivy-Ino or Tayuya-Friend or foe**

**Twoface-Gaara or Neji or ????-Friend**

**Bane-Chouji or ????-unknown**

**Harley Quinn-?????-unknown**

**Pairing is-NarutoXKushina-Mother and Son**

**Ta-ta for now everyone later, I know what five stories I will update more offen will tell you next time I update a story later-Ha-ha-ha-ha-HA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2-A Mother's smile**

**Konoha Forest:**

"My clothed are a mess, better clean them up or better yet find some new set of clothed mm I wonder how long I've been died?" Naruto said while he walked his way toward Konoha forest to see the cut down forest where Shikamaru and Tayuya of the sound five fought.

Naruto jumped from log to giant log but soon stop when he saw a broken flute which belongs to Tayuya. Naruto grabbed it and took a smell it "Oh so this belongs to her well better keep it just in case he-he-he." Naruto smiled.

**Elsewhere in Konoha:**

It was raining again, three months ever since the mission with Sasuke Uchiha. The back stabber of Konoha all Genins were taken back to Konoha all but Naruto Uzumaki who has been missing ever since that day.

Tsunade the current Hokage was drinking her sake to drown her sorrows of Naruto Uzumaki, she worried about him she knew he wasn't dead just somewhere, somewhere still chasing Sasuke and Orochimaru she wasn't sure.

Naruto missing has taken a number on all his friends and team mate. Some of Konoha were fine with that as others were not some ask for a search party but that wouldn't help at all, Tsunade's Anbu were still questioning Tayuya the last member of Sound Five.

So far Tayuya has cracked yet but after being forceful on her numberless time, Tayuya still hadn't given up she still believe she will be free and be some used to Orochimaru.

"Damn out of sake." Tsunade mumble to herself half drunk and half pissed off.

There was a knot on the door "Come in." Tsunade said

It was Shikamaru the Chunin of the nine rookies along with Hinata and Neji Hyuga.

Shikamaru dropped off the file reports for Tsunade to look over.

"Damn it not again." Tsunade sighed "I already was done with the last ones damn it."

"Yeah I know it can be troublesome and a drag at the same time." Shikamaru sighed

"Lady Hokage." Hinata spoke

"I know Hinata, but I can right now I know you guys want to do the search party for Naruto. But my hands are in a knot right now, but don't worry I know Naruto alive somewhere that knuckle head can't be dead." Tsunade smirked at the three.

"Thank you very much lady Hokage." Neji said

The three left Tsunade's offices while Tsunade sighed and went back to work.

"Naruto where are you?" Tsunade wondered.

**Elsewhere in Konoha, Naruto's old Apartment:**

"Three months huh man thought I was gone a bit farer oh well." Naruto searched around his apartment.

Half naked wearing but the dark green boxers Naruto searched around his apartment some new clothed. All of his clothed were gone, his apartment was half empty his clothed gone, his bags and scrolls taken.

Naruto found a dark purple colored suit "Guess this will have to do for now."

After getting dressed in his suit Naruto looked himself in the mirror of his bedroom.

"Hmm there's something missing." Naruto looked himself at the mirror then Naruto smirked "Ah there we go a good nice big smile." He chuckle.

"Well nobody know I'm still alive I wonder how are things for the past three months of my so called-death." Naruto wonder truly about the state of his village.

**Elsewhere in the village of Sound:**

"SO this is the new experiment you have in mind Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked his favorite servant.

"Yes lord Orochimaru I believe with this new gas I have created it will put all of Konoha in a deep state of Genjutsu even those masters of Genjutsu won't tell the different. A Gas fear I would called it I have already tested it on many of our little test-subjects 90% of them has go through deep mental state of…fear, few have dead." Kabuto explained to his lord.

"Good very good Kabuto this sound like a perfect way to defeat Leaf without having anyone staying in our way, now that Sasuke belong to us now. Naruto Uzumaki is long dead and Konoha Hokage soon will be losing her mind, the moment your gas reaches her." Orochimaru laughed.

"Yes, I will spray all of Konoha by tonight." Kabuto inform Orochimaru.

"Good in mean time I will be training Sasuke." Orochimaru "Return with Konoha in our hands."

"Yes my Lord."

**Two Hours later:**

"Let's see from my memory tells me, Kaa-san not dead just in a sleep somewhere in Konoha. The Hospital yes the hospital I should pay a visit there. Yeah wearing this suit will do nicely and well hmm oh my face I just notice that." Naruto finally notice the mud and dirty water made the face of his skin lighter then usual. "Oh I like this new look indeed he-he-he-he." Naruto open the window of his bedroom to see it was night time it was a beautiful night, a full moon, a quiet night brown color mist rolling in the village…wait what!?

Naruto glaze down to see the tick brown color mist rolling in Konoha filling the streets with this odd color mist as everyone was outside none had return home for rest. Naruto took a small sniff to smell the mist.

"Oh man that stuff sink!" Naruto cover his mouth.

Konoha is just about to feel some fear will this new Naruto save his village or maybe make better then even.

**Next time-A Mother's smile part 2**

**Naruto-The Joker-**

**Killer Croc-Isaribi-Friend**

**ScaredCrow-Kabuto-Enemy**

**Poison Ivy-Ino-Friend**

**Twoface-Gaara-Friend**

**Bane-Chouji **

**Harley Quinn-?????-Friend**

**The Penguin-?????-Friend**

**The Riddler-????**

**I am thinking of having Hinata being Penguin, since she is from a rich family and well know family as well. Note she won't look like the Penguin, just in a very sexy suit with birds around her. But if you still want her as Harley Quinn then alright then but just giving her a good spot beside Harley Quinn as Hinata is very kind and is a Lady.**

**Ras Al Ghul-Danzo**

**That's all for now everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Naruto or DC comics**

**Chapter III-A Mother's smile part 2**

Another normal day at Arkham Asylum with it psychos and villains locked away inside their holding cells. But today was a very special day for Arkham's special inmate her name was Harley Quinn, the prince of crime aka The Joker's girlfriend. Today Quinn was being her normal self today well a little bit less psycho and more of a motherly like mood.

Quinn was counting a large sum of money which she didn't steal but from her own pockets. Writing a small letter to someone that she knew very well. Quinn then gave the letter one big suck with her black lip stink.

"There all done." Quinn said she turned and wave her hand out of her cell there the guard who was guarding the hallways. Walked over to Quinn there Quinn asked the guard could he put this letter in the mail, once the guard was given the letter the guard looked at it and read the address which was _209873._

The guard didn't understand the address but did give Quinn a nod and left the hallway. Quinn smile then let out a small sigh looking up at the moon from her cell.

"I hope you don't hate me honey," Quinn said with a frown.

**One hour later in the break room for the villains:**

Sitting on the large couch beside Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter, The Riddler and Scarecrow, Harley Quinn was changing the channels on the TV. While Killer Croc, Joker, Two-face, Clayface and The Penguin were playing cards on the large table beside them as they were listing to the news channel that Quinn just change too.

"Any plans for breaking out of here…again?" Penguin asked everyone while drawing a pair of cards.

"Nope." said Joker, Two-face, Killer Croc and The Riddler.

"What wrong Quinn you seem all down look like you missed out a birthday party or something." Ivy spoke after notice her best friend was looking down today.

"Yeah…I am." Quinn said holding her head up resting her head on her hands with a large frown on her face. Joker notices Quinn was looking sad like she have lost something and would never ever will have again.

After beating the guys in the fair game of cards, Joker turned and looked at his girlfriend "What wrong Harley, don't worry this place won't hold us forever." He laughed.

"I know Mr. J it just…I just can't take it anymore." Quinn said as this caught Joker's attention.

"Can't take what the food of this place?" He joked

"Mr. J I have kept a secret from you for a very long time." Quinn rubbed her left arm knowing Joker gonna be pissed once she tell him the news. Joker sat beside his girlfriend after grabbed Mad Hatter and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

"Now Harley I won't get mad at you." Joker smiled at her.

"Yes you will." Quinn looked away.

"Harley honey baby I'll only get mad if you don't tell me what secret you been holding out on me, is it that you know who's Batman is behind the mask?" Quinn shook her head as Quinn build up the strength to tell her boss the true.

"Mr. J I have a son." Quinn said

Everyone in the room eyes widen in shock of deep surprise hearing this news.

"Harley! Is it true?" Ivy asked her as Quinn gave a nod.

"Who's the father?!" Joker asked with anger in his voice, believing some guy was fooling around with his girl she was his and his only nobody touches Joker's girl and live to tell about it.

"Remember the time I told you I needed that long break from crime, and you gave me a whole year." Quinn said as Joker nod "I believe I did say that Harley, you return so happy and you did lost a lot of weight when you came back."

"I did some traveling but while I was traveling I found out I was pregnant. So I decided to use my vacation seeing new place and well when I was about nine months. I found this odd land I'll tell you once thing it was a nice place to live but a bit crazy. I gave birth there at that place, a baby boy he has my eye, my hair." Quinn said while The Joker's jaw drop to the ground unbelieving that Quinn had a son the whole time and never told him about it but nevertheless, this could be the best excuse ever in the history of jail break.

"Today the kid's birthday?" asked Clayface

Quinn shook her head "No its tomorrow, I been keeping touched with him. I mail him everyday and on his birthday I mail money to him, there was that one time I mail him a Gem-stone."

Joker thought this could be just the thing for Quinn and of course himself needs some time away from Batman and his friends.

"What ya say everyone care to help my Harley?" Joker kissed Harley on the left side of her cheek. Casing her to blush a little bit as others thought of passing the idea but Poison Ivy spoke up "I'm in helping Harley able to see her son is a wonderful idea, anywhere is fine as long as there is **NO** **Batman!"**

"I agreed a new wonderful place would have new fresh start." said the Penguin after hearing the Penguin the rest of the gang agreed with Joker's idea.

"**But how do we escape?" **KillerCroc asked Joker.

"Well Croc my man I believe a good old prison riot is just what we need." Joker then laugh his infamous laugh knowing that is plan would work for sure. And Harley is able to finally see her son after eleven years

Killer Croc grinned big and chuckle **"I might just break neck or two along the way out of this hellhole." **

"Go crazy it time to say goodbye this boring city and say hello to our new home hahaheeehaahaaahee!" Joker laughed with hope filled inside Harley Quinn's heart she truly wonder at all would her son remember her as the mother who brought him to this world.

'_Don't you worry honey mommy coming for ya!'_

Just as planned during a normal night returning everyone to cell theirs cells Killer Croc picked a fight with Bane who was also apart of Joker's plan and wanted apart of it. The two giants fought one another and make it looked real the two were just fighting one another but others as well.

The guards were too busy trying to keep Croc and Bane to destroying Arkham to pieces with their battle. As for the other Joker switched outfits with a fallen guard who got knot around between Bane's and Croc's battle.

Joker, Ivy, Quinn, Scarecrow, Penguin and the Riddler along with Clayface escaped while everyone was busy too to notices because the other inmates were keeping them busy. While all dressed up as guards from Arkham getting a trunk and drove it off out of Arkham speeding down the streets of Gotham all was going well for the inmates of Arkham.

Until a certain batmobile shown up to ruin one of their perfect get ways. Joker from the side mirror while driving the trunk "Right on time er bats?!" Joker chuckle as he drove the trunk faster down the streets of Gotham making a very tight turned which was on it way to the airport.

Opening the back of the trunk Harley Quinn took out her favorite weapon a rocket launcher aimed it at the batmobile. Once fired the batmobile went to the left side quick but Harley fired again and once missed but Harley's third rocket she aimed at the ground once fired cast a green colored glue which trapped the batmobile having it eating their dust.

**Gotham's airport:**

Thanks to Clayface abilities to take on as anybodies form they were quickly to bypassed the guards and able to catch a planed of their own. But however Gotham's finest came right on time to spoiled their plans, pin and corner by twenty cops and with Batman, Robin and Batgirl their to support the cops of Gotham the fiends of Arkham's plans were now ruined.

Quinn however didn't take it well she wanted to see her son it been 12 years since she saw her baby's face. She knows he knew about her he write back to her every time she wrote to him, Batman and his sidekicks were NOT going to get in Harley's way not this time.

Before Quinn was going to do something about this, Joker being the prince of crime already thought of plan B a quick and good one as well. Scarecrow toss his fear gas bomb at the cops to keep them at bay for awhile, Batman, Batgirl and Robin wore gas mask no the fear gas wouldn't work on them.

"Well bats I know tonight has been crazy but fun I'm afraid you and I won't be seeing once other for awhile. But don't frown we'll meet again like always." Joker laughed.

"No Joker this end right now." Batman said

"Well I know does look like it but….I'm not Joker." Joker's body along with Quinn's, Ivy's, Riddler's and Two-face's all of their bodies suddenly turned into clay and their clay bodies vanished into the ground as Clayface's laughter was heard.

Elsewhere out in the sea on a speed boat out of Gotham.

Clayface while in a human form of a coastguard was driving the speed boat out of Gotham. Hiding under a large brown cover was Harley Quinn, Joker, Poison Ivy, Two-face, Penguin and the Riddler.

"You guys can come out now we're out in Gotham's sea." Clayface said as everyone poke their heads out as all came out of the covers.

"Where's Croc and Bane?" Riddler asked

"Bane did say he has other matters to do and Croc is with us." Clayface point down.

Killer Croc's right hand came out of the sea and climb on the boat which shook the boat a bit.

"I can't believe that plan worked." Two-face said while flipping his favorite coin.

"I told you my plans' breaking out of jail always works." Joker laughed "Now Harley points us the way to our new home."

"Right a way Mr. J." Harley giggled

Gotham most dangerous inmates have escape going to a new land to see a new world there Harley Quinn's son. The son she left behind 12 years ago the son of Quinn as Joker was still in thought who knot Quinn up with the baby who was the son's father. Joker wanted to ask Quinn right there and then but he kept quiet thinking he'll her another time. Joker did have sex with Harley but only that one time Joker kept his thoughts to himself right now the only thing he cared about is seeing Harley's son and casing new hell to his new enemies.

"Goodbye Gotham I shall missed your sweet cried of sorrow." Joker then did his infamous laugh he in fact he did had the last laugh. He escape from Batman and the law he escape Gotham he fooled all of Gotham thinking they would be capture but knowing his enemies Batman won't fall behind him and the bat will surly meet again sooner or later that was a true fact as Joker grinned as tonight they were the ones that had victory in their hands.

**Next Time-Son of Harley**

**Now here's a ticky question is Naruto the son of Minato and Kushina or maybe he is Harley's son a new twist has been born. And the next chapter will show who bloodline Naruto is apart of.**

**It almost time for the children of Arkham to meet the arkham's finest, let's just hope Joker and Harley show up on time to meet a new Joker. The Joker the real one is the Mark Hamill which is the best Joker to me I liked the Dark Knight as well but I grew up with Mark Hamill's Joker.**

**Naruto-The Joker-**

**Killer Croc-Isaribi-Friend**

**Scaredcrow-Kabuto-Enemy**

**Poison Ivy-Ino-Friend**

**Twoface-Gaara-Right hand man**

**Bane-Chouji **

**Harley Quinn-?????-Girlfriend **

**The Penguin-?????-Friend**

**(Sakura as Quinn-Seven votes)**

**(Hinata as Quinn-Eight votes)**

**(The vote between the two will close on the next chapter)**

**Catwoman-????-Tenten or Anko**

**Firefly-????-Someone good with fire really good with fire.**

**The Riddler-Shikamaru**

**Clayface-Deidara-Form friendship with Naruto for unknown reasons.**

**Mr. Freeze-?????-Haku or Zabuza**

**Ras Al Ghul-Danzo-Enemy**

**Two enemies I know that are not from Batman but Batman beyond but still a good mix.**

**Shriek-Tayuya-Naruto's Bodyguard/Assassin**

**Spellbinder-????**

**That's all for now later guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Naruto or DC comics**

**Chapter IV-Son of Harley**

**Konoha: that night**

"The villagers of my village are running in fear?" Naruto sat down on the fourth Hokage's head statue as he'd glaze upon his village as this strange colored mist had no affected on him. Wearing a dark orange colored suit with his hair pull back into a pony tailed half craze and pissed as ever. Naruto Uzumaki watched as his villages go into chaos the smell of their sorrow wasn't good at all he just watch and watch as others rip each other apart killing one another or killing themselves as well.

"I don't see why everyone going crazy must be that damn strange mist. I wonder why it doesn't effect little me. Hmm must be something to do with the fox within me?"

"Boss what should we do?" a shadow clone asked the real Naruto.

Naruto pause for a moment "Sakura, Baa-chan." even though he was piss off there were those he loved and cared about "Boys this strange mist seems to have no effect on us so you know what that means?" Naruto's grin grew big and wide "Party time!" the five clones said.

"Yes. But we need more members for the party so I want you." Naruto pointed at clone two "Go see how the Hyugas are, and you three check on Rock Lee and Tenten. Number four you will be with me and number five I trust you to find Ino and Shikamaru, Chouji alright boys move out!"

"So where are we going boss?" number four asked Naruto.

"Well before we go see mother I would like to pay a visit to Sakura-Chan and Baa-chan. If this mist is making everyone go crazy then we might have a problem they should be at the hospital since Baa-chan is a nurse." Naruto chuckle as number four nod his head "Yes Sir."

**Konoha Hospital:**

"Damn it what the hell is wrong with everyone?" Tsunade and a few Anbus were blocking the hospital's doors to keep the newly insane villagers from coming inside to those who are sick or hurt.

"I don't know lady Tsunade but it must have something to do with that strange mist that enters the village one hour ago. Whatever it is its making everyone go crazy making them stronger most have killed them selves!"

Outside the hospital Naruto and clone number four stood outside seeing large number of villagers most of them had lost their minds. But when one of the villagers saw Naruto the crowd screamed bloody murder "It can't be he should be dead the Uchiha kill him!"

Naruto frowned "I'm not dead never was." He told them as one of the villagers came at Naruto with a kitchen knife Naruto quickly back away and was nearly nip at the nose.

"Watch it with those knifes jerk!" He yelled "If you're gonna use a knife right use a big one!" he chuckle.

"Get him make sure he's dead cut him open!" Tsunade over heard the loud screams and battle cries on the other side of the door she bite her lower lip while in thought _'I hope the children are alright.'_

Naruto got gang up by the large number of villagers as they held him down on the ground as one of the villagers held a big kitchen knife near Naruto's left side of his lip "Think you got what it takes?" Naruto spoke to the angry male villagers.

"I'm gonna cut you good kid your gonna pay!"

"Oh really like how so oh wait I remember you name's…Leo right?" the man nod his head "How's the wife and children?" Naruto asked as the man name Leo quickly got upset as Naruto started to chuckle and broke into laughter "Oh THAT'S RIGHT I'LL KILL THEM! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA BECAUSE I'M THE KYUUBI."

"AHHHHH!!" Leo yelled out as the sound of fresh being cut was heard follow by Naruto's laughed.

"Oh look you cut me, a little bit didn't have huh? You're a man Leo aren't you gonna have your revenge on me because the Kyuubi killed your wife and children. Are you man enough to kill me huh?" Blood drip from Naruto's left side of his mouth and right as well only small cuts they were.

Leo grabbed Naruto's mouth and put the blade in his mouth "That damn smile of yours I'm gonna cut that smile off your face! You think everything a joke do you little brat!"

Naruto grew a smile as his voice was dark and yet filled with joy as he spoke to Leo "Why so serious then Leo you know a good smile what is my Doctor tells me?" Naruto said to everyone.

"AHHH die your demon you freak!"

Moment later everyone thought Naruto was dead of how his face look deep open cuts in and out of his mouth blood was on the floor "Finally it's over." Leo said.

"Are done yet?" Naruto spoke "Hmm good."

Leo and the villagers gasp as Naruto's wounds heal but only left a naughty looking scar making a big smile on his face even though he wasn't smiling at all "You know Leo I know your pain you lost everything importation thing in your life your wife and your children." Naruto closed his eyes and slowly reopen them "But that doesn't give you the right to have your way with my mother's body while she in a coma asshole!" A small pocket side out from Naruto's left sleeve the boy slice across Leo's throat so quick he didn't feel it. "Leo rest in hell with your family asshole," Leo's head then fell off.

Naruto got up "Who next? The lucky one gets a free smile from me?" Naruto laughed as the insane villagers came at Naruto as Naruto murder each of them one by one.

Naruto grab one of the few insane villagers who escape from his wrath "Shhh, shhh, shhh quiet screamers are for wimps. Now tell me your name." Naruto asked the male villager "Ski."

"Now Ski can you tell me what's wrong with this village?" Naruto kindly asked the man.

"T-that you're back alive?" the scared man said.

"Nope can you ask me again?" Naruto smiled.

"I…I don't know."

"The village has gone mad villagers are out gutting each others don't you see that?" He asked Ski "Village is now without rules."

"N-No…I came from Konoha prison so I wouldn't know." Ski told him.

"Konoha prison huh, a jail break hmm I wonder who's pulling this one? Well Ski can I ask you one tiny little bit question?"

"Y-Y-yes sir w-what is it that you want?"

"Your not smiling normally psychopath smile don't they?" then suddenly Ski started to smile as Naruto wanted to just to see that "That's it that's right come on let's see it a NICE big SMILE." Naruto grin big.

"Can I go now?" Ski asked Naruto, Naruto went in Ski's light blue pocket jacket as he took a piece of bubblegum and eat it as Naruto let go of the man but spoke before he can let Ski leave.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" He pointed his pocket knife at his face.

"S-sure," which case Naruto to grab Ski's by the neck "What you did you've let me go!"

"You wanted to know how I got these scars, let's put a smile on that face."

Tsunade inside the hospital heard the death scream of a man as heard loudly the doors of the hospital was now colored in a spray of blood.

"I need some eyes out there." Tsunade told one of her Anbus.

"Yes Mama."

But before the bear mask anbu was about to leave the hospital a voice was heard through out all of Konoha.

"This is thing? It is…good!" said the voice.

"That voice I know that voice." Tsunade spoke as Shizune said "Lady Tsunade its." While Tsunade nod her head "I know." She smiled.

"Hello everyone of my beloved Konoha, I have been gone for awhile but as you can hear rather then see I have return. That's right your number one knucklehead ninja has return greater and piss as ever!" Naruto's voice said in joy rather then anger ""It seems a lot has change while I was away, especially this strange mist making everyone go nuts on each other oh well. But listen good and listen well for those who are unhappy about my return toughen up I'm coming for ya and when I do find you I'm gonna make you smile, a smile that will last forever." With that said and done Naruto laughed for about ten minutes as fear strike in the heart of those Naruto know of.

"If you wanna find you I'll be visiting a few old friends in Konoha prison." Tsunade curse "We can't escape not without that mist getting to us."

"What should we do lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked

"For now our only hope rest in Naruto's hands, I hope everyone is safe out there we're gonna need."

**Konoha prison:**

Naruto walked around the prison that was now a mess he wasn't sure who case the prisoners to escape some escape and some didn't. Naruto was now in rule of this place as he had the cell block keys in his right hand while the boy was Humming to himself until he stop at a special cell block, cell block K.

"Well hello there beautiful." He said as a pair of brown eyes stared at him "Who the fuck are you?" the voice in the dark asked.

"You may forgotten me but I hadn't forgotten that right hook of yours Red." He called her by that nickname as Tayuya quickly remember "What the hell happen to you and why the hell are you smiling?"

"Life's been good to me." He told her "Now I believe it is time for me to return a favor Red."

"My name is Tayuya you little fuck." Tayuya said

"Oh don't be like that Red I'm here to set you free." He told her "Don't want you revenge for Orochimaru leaving you to rot here?"

Silence she was didn't dare speak to the boy until Naruto took out Tayuya's broken flute "That's."

"You want? You have to work for me Red. Only then can you have it back broken it is but I bet you can fix it. I need someone of your style Red your strong, mature and of course beautiful. And you got a little fight in ya, I like that." Naruto chuckle while he grin waiting for Tayuya's answer.

"I'm not your fuck toy you horny brat."

"Who said you were?" Tayuya was suddenly surprise by this normally any male would take a shot at banging Tayuya but Naruto wasn't that type "My, my, my and to think that my bodyguard wants me to bang her you have a naughty mind Tayuya." Naruto wave his index finger at her "Naughty you are."

"Shut up." Tayuya blush a little she looked away "I'll help you to get back at that fag."

"Great!" Naruto yelled he unlock her Cell only to find she was in a wheelchair "My legs are broken thanks to your friend and his whore of a girlfriend!"

Naruto pause for a moment and quickly thought of something "Don't worry you'll walk again Red."

"What make you think you have the power?"

"Not power but Jutsu." He said.

Naruto hand over Tayuya her flute as promise and shows she has accepted Naruto's offer and become his bodyguard "Let's go beautiful."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What you want me to call you ugly?"

"I'm not ugly you better those words back asshole!"

"Which do you want me to call you then ugly, pretty, cute, and beautiful or drop dead sexy or Goddess?" Tayuya face became cherry red when he spoke of the words 'Beautiful, drop dead sexy and Goddess.'

"You're the boss call me whatever you want my name is Tayuya and don't forget it!" Tayuya grab Naruto by the neck of his suit "Of course my dear." He laughed "Your fucking nuts." She told her boss.

"I know now then time to find Sakura-chan and the others."

"Who's Sakura? A girlfriend of yours aren't you a little too young to be thinking about pussy at your age?" Tayuya cross her arms over her chest while Naruto stared at her "Aren't you a bit too horny to be saying that, first you thought I was going to bang you and now this? Are you horny Tayuya if need to masturbate I can wait outside for an hour until your done." He laughed.

"Just shut the hell up and let's go already?"

Now with Tayuya of the sound village Naruto's bodyguard what will happen next in Konoha who shall else be next to fall into Naruto's hands and become apart of his new crew and will Harley and the others come in time to see Naruto take control over Konoha for Tsunade?

"Isn't Sakura that pink haired bitch that in love with Sasuke Uchiha who kick your ass?" Tayuya her boss while Naruto got upset to hear that from his bodyguard "One Sasuke didn't beat me I let him win I didn't want to kill him if I was serious I would have and two don't call Sakura that she's my friend and your boss as well once we find her."

Tayuya's eyes widen in surprise "Oh hell no I'm taking orders from that pinky!"

"Isn't your hair pink as well Tayuya?"

"It's red asshole."

"It looked red by night time but in day I remember it being dark pink."

"Fine you win my hair is pink already it pinkest red!"

"Why so angry Tayuya is it that time of the month already?" a large vein twitch on Tayuya's head casing her to case after her while she was in a wheelchair "Get back here you asshole!"

Naruto laugh while running away _'Before I get to Kaa-san I need to make sure everyone is alright first thing first see how Sakura-chan, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and the others are doing. I don't know who casing this mist but it seems it doesn't affect Tayuya as well this is good. But whoever is casing this in my village is gonna pay I'm the only one who case trouble in MY village!'_

_**Next Time-My Harley Quinn **_

**_The voting is done and sorry to those who have lost during this the votes has been decided and my finally choice have been picked I won't tell you who is the Harley Quinn because you'll find out in the next chapter and stop voting it won't changed my mind I have seen the votes and chosen who shall be Naruto's girlfriend aka his Quinn._**

**_Later everyone!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Naruto or DC comics**

**Chapter V-My Harley Quinn**

**Konoha the village hidden in the leaves: the main streets.**

"Oh Konoha my sweet beloved village look how chaotic you are tonight." Naruto smiled before he'd crack a chuckle "Where is everyone? I don't see any of my friends." He chuckle again "Boys ANY NEWS!" Naruto yelled out.

Naruto's shadow clones appeared in a proof of smoke to tell Naruto the news "Boss so far we hadn't found any of them. They must have gone to Konoha's secret escape hideout." said clone number one.

Naruto bit his bottom lip before he took in thought for a second before he heard a loud scream Naruto knew who that scream belong too. Naruto sighed and facepalm "Already she casing trouble?"

"Its Tayuya boss she picking fights." said clone four.

"I know, then again everyone in the village is going nuts so far only me and Tayuya are unaffected the reason I really don't know?" Naruto rub his forehead "Where is everyone damn it. FINE! If everyone is playing hide and go seek might as well play along then."

Then clone number spoke "What will you do once you find Sakura and the others?" Naruto smiled became a wacky grin as he turned to face his clones and say "What else make the girl of my dreams MINE! What else I won't let that backstabbing emo have her, Sakura needs a better man an honest one."

"Don't you boys agreed?" the clones nod their heads "Yes Boss." They said.

"Good." Naruto grin "Her jade green eyes her pink hair the sweet smell of spring." Naruto's eye rolled in the back of his head as he was having a…special thought for the moment.

"Are you getting off the thought of fucking that Sakura-bitch…Boss?" Tayuya spoke as this case Naruto too snap out of it. Naruto looked Tayuya who was still in a wheelchair "What of it?" he said.

"Fucking weird," Tayuya told her Boss while Naruto didn't care "You're just jealous I want Sakura and not you."

"Shut your face!" Tayuya yelled

"I see it in your eyes Tayuya your hungry for a boyfriend, not surprise a virgin you are with that raging behavior." Tayuya grin her teeth in anger "I say shut up you damn fucking psychopathic."

"Stick and stone my beloved red cherry. But don't worry once I have Sakura-chan you can have some too."

"LIKE HELL!" Tayuya threw a rock at Naruto's face "Ouch." He then chuckle while waving his index finger at Tayuya's faces "Naughty Tayuya naughty you are."

'_Who this brat thinks he is my master he's fucking crazy he wasn't like when I punched the shit out of him?' _Tayuya thought to herself "Hey Naruto I mean Boss, I remember you spoke of freeing your mom?"

"Yes I'm going to free my mother she has been a sleep for a very long time, and I think it's time for her to wake up. I'm going to give her the best mother's day gift ever!" he chuckle with pure delight.

"So you're a mommy-boy?" Tayuya didn't look sure what Naruto's main reason was. While the young crazy ninja sighed and said to Tayuya "You can say that. Mommy is sleeping she'll wake up soon and I want everyone to be happy and cheerful with a smile like my mother had."

"Boys take care of Ms. Tayuya. I will be looking for Sakura-chan. And don't worry Tayuya you're in safe hands trust me." Naruto said with a smile "If my boys don't listen to you, you can beat the living shit out of my clones if it make you better?" while Naruto's clones got really worried about what the real Naruto said.

"Fine by me." Naruto smiled more once again to Tayuya's voice.

Naruto walked off alone while humming a song that was stuck in his head, Naruto was walking for awhile he found himself near the orphanage where he use to be when he was little. This made Naruto frown the memories of being mistreated haunts his mind.

Naruto stared at the old orphanage for a very long time. More about ten minutes he stared at it, hearing the sound of memories floating through his mind. Naruto grin his teeth in anger Naruto took out form his right pocket a bomb-tag Naruto toss the bomb-tag at the orphanage's front door as the loud explosion sound was heard while Naruto walked away while humming that same song.

"Everything burns." He said "Everything…burns."

Naruto stop when he saw Sakura, his dream girl his crush. Sakura was walking slowly toward Naruto. Her body looked weak she could have faint at any given moment. Sakura was bleeding from her forehead there was a cut wound on her forehead.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock he couldn't believe someone wounded Sakura; Sakura wasn't a good ninja as the others were. But Naruto wasn't the best ninja but his strength was something never to look over that went for Sakura as well.

Sakura fell down on her knees her face nearly covers in her own blood.

"It's my fault…it's all my fault…he's…dead because of me…it's all my fault." Sakura mumble to herself over and over again and again. Naruto could hear Sakura cry, he always hear her cry and that something Naruto didn't like at all.

The cry of the girl he loves.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke her name, while Sakura looked upward to see Naruto who looks was completely new to her. But to her eyes her jade green eyes he was still the young knucklehead ninja who was always there for her.

Sakura's eyes widen in fear as more tears cry out from her eyes as Sakura scream out loudly.

"HADN'T I BEEN PUNISH ENOUGH?" Sakura screamed loudly. Naruto walk closer to her but Sakura back up away from him, Sakura trip while trying to escape from Naruto "P-please leave me…alone I've suffer enough…no more…please no more I know it my fault. I know I'm the one to blame."

Naruto grab Sakura's right hand and kissed it Naruto's kiss calm Sakura down. Her blink her eyes twice she couldn't believe "N-Naruto?" she couldn't believe still couldn't believe he was alive he was alive for sure.

"I do hate it when you cry Sakura-chan." Sakura jump into Naruto's arms as she cried while hiding her face in his chest while Naruto was happy to see his beloved Sakura-chan again. Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes they were red now but still had the hint of his crystal blue eyes.

"My sweet you have nothing to fear." Fear it what Naruto saw within Sakura's eyes, fear and more fear that's all he saw within her eyes. Sakura pass out from blood lost she lost too much blood when she recover he will ask her what happen.

Naruto took out bandages from his left pocket and fix Sakura right up. Wrapping the bandages around her head, Naruto carried Sakura in his arms but before Naruto could walk off with his dream girl in his arms Naruto looked back to see another group of craze villagers.

"I don't have time for you." He said "I'm not in a happy right now."

"We don't care…you will die." They told him.

"Try, try, try, try and try again we won't kill me especially with Sakura-chan."

"So she still alive we thought a beating was good enough for her." their words touch a vein in Naruto's heart "Come again?" Naruto said to them.

"We knew she was your friend she wouldn't shut up about you. How it's her fault your dead we were happy but she won't shut up about you! So we attack her and her family." Today wasn't Naruto's day at all he lost his so called best friend, he return to find his village fucked up and top of that his dream girl and her family was attacked.

"I change my mind you all, all seven of you men better leave my sight. You have ten seconds to leave or stay." Naruto wasn't in the killing mood but he would if he had too, nobody touch Sakura his mind scream she was his since the day she was on his team.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura spoke his name while she slept her voice sound weak and afraid.

"We'll stay to finish the job."

"You think so?"

"We know so! Ever since you were born we knew you were evil to the core after all the fourth Hokage sealed the fox within a new born baby. That baby was you kid all demons are reborn as little child with their memories so your no different hellspawn." The leader of the group of seven male villagers said to Naruto.

"You really want to piss me off do you?" Naruto gave the seven men a funny I don't care look.

"We don't care."

"Fine goodbye…" a quick smile appeared on Naruto's face while Naruto quickly toss a kunai with a bomb-tag hook to it. The kunai stabbed the leader of the group in his forehead six other males weren't fast enough and thus they all went BOOM!

"Let's go home Sakura-chan." Naruto said to Sakura who was still asleep in his arms.

**Elsewhere Konoha hospital:**

"It's been an hour since we heard from Naruto." Tsunade bite her bottom lip but her hope wasn't not out as the sound of Naruto's voice was once again heard but by clone this time. As one of Naruto's clone sneak inside the hospital the clone told Tsunade about Naruto's state so far.

The clone told her about Naruto finding Tayuya in the prison that the inmates are out of jail. And also he found Sakura was half craze from the mist that was affecting everyone. So far Naruto and Tayuya weren't affected.

Tsunade believes because Tayuya still had the curse seal on her which was keeping her safe and Naruto wasn't harm because well he might have overcame his fear or the simple he was too crazy for it to work on him.

Tsunade told Naruto's clone to tell the real Naruto, she can't do anything about the village until someone dispose the fear mist that was getting everyone.

"Tell Naruto be careful he doesn't know what this mist is able to do to one single mind alone." Tsunade warn Naruto's clone as the clone follow orders from Baa-chan aka Tsunade. With that said and done the clone vanish in smoke sending the information back to the real Naruto who was in his apartment looking after Sakura.

**Naruto's Apartment:**

Naruto the real Naruto was with Sakura who was now asleep in his bed, Naruto was taking great care of her. His clones were out there looking for his other friends and see how bad thing really were and also control the power struggle of those who are affected and those who are not.

Sakura woke up the first thing she was Naruto's smile.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura slowly rise up "Easy there Sakura-chan. Your still wound you're not fully heal yet."

Sakura stared at Naruto from head to toe his outfit and looks were different completely different, but to her eyes he was the same boy who she knew "I know your glad to see me alive…Sakura. But no need for tears I don't like seeing you cry. Now Sakura I have been gone for awhile I want you to tell what you remember so far?"

Sakura nod her head "I remember I was finishing lady-Tsunade first training lesson. I was heading home I remember a strange mist was coming inside the village. It had a funny smell to it, I went to my house and found my house was empty my parents weren't there." Sakura's forehead was aching when she was trying to remember what happen next "Then I remember I was attacked…and everything is…blank I don't remember. I only remember seeing you in my head again and again…it was driving me crazy…I don't know why it made…me." Sakura pause for a moment she didn't want to look at Naruto with eyes filled with sadness "Feel so sad I thought of killing myself…I took my kunai and cut myself…I was attack again but these strangers I left my home and."

"And that's where I found you." Sakura nodded her head.

"I really don't know what's going on Sakura-chan. But whatever this strange mist is it's making everyone going nuts. I'm not affected I am not sure why? Hopefully you're not affected as well…not anymore I hoped." Sakura was really glad to see Naruto again seeing him again made her heart smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you're a live Naruto."

"I know Sakura-chan, now Sakura-chan. I need your help I need to drive this strange mist out of the village. And I think I might find something in Baa-chan's office but I don't know where maybe you where is it, since Baa-chan and Shizune are trap in the Hospital with everyone else." Naruto was crazy yes but on a different level he wanted to get rid of this mist he didn't like it, it smell funny and top of that making everyone he knows go bat-shit crazy.

"Yes Naruto I'll help you." Naruto smile to Sakura accepting to help him.

"Naruto…I'm sorry I'm so sorry I should have stop Sasuke…it my fault I'm sorry I'm really sorry." Sakura lower her head while Naruto let out a sigh "It's not your fault Sakura-chan. It either of our fault shit happens that day wasn't our day we never thought Sasuke would betray us. We trusted him I made a promise to you to bring him back because he's our friend…but right now saving my village is more importation. My mind isn't in the right place but seeing you make me feel better."

"Naruto," Sakura looked worry about Naruto's state he didn't look healthy he looked a little ill his eyes were red his clothed were dirty halfy and top it off his behavior was a little off. Sakura knew Naruto's behavior was hot-head and brave but right now he was serious and sad but he was smiling more often then he does.

"People think I am nothing but a joke oh so when before I became a Genin. I prank everyone all the time here and there. Nobody took me seriously everyone laugh…during those times I believe it made people liked even if it was just for a moment. I am a Joker to others a living joke so what if I am so be it." Naruto's voice sound happy but sad very sad, Sakura could hear the sadness in Naruto's voice while he spoke.

Sakura wanted to say something anything to make Naruto feel like his true self "Naruto," she spoke his name but Naruto turn to Sakura and smiled "Naruto w-what are you doing?" Sakura's face went red when Naruto grab Sakura's right hand as he kissed it and looked at her as if he was going to ask her in married "Sakura I have always been in love you always ever since I first lay eyes on you. I love you Sakura and so I ask, Sakura Haruno will be you my Harley Quinn?"

There was a long pause for a moment, Naruto waited for Sakura's answer he wanted her to be his Harley Quinn he was a Joker a clown who play pranks on people for fun. Naruto was in love Sakura since he was little he loved her so, he has proven himself again and again helping her, saving her Naruto has given his life more times than Sasuke to saved Sakura's life. He would give up anything just to be with her.

And so Sakura's answer would be…"Yes."

**Next Time-Birth **

**Behold I just cliffhanger you all bwhahahahahha I am evil I know for doing that ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. **

**Now then I am sorry for keep it a long on you guys and girls.**

**Naruto-The Joker-**

**Killer Croc-Isaribi-Friend**

**Scaredcrow-Kabuto-Enemy**

**Poison Ivy-Ino-Friend**

**Twoface-Gaara-Right hand man**

**Bane-Chouji **

**Harley Quinn-Sakura-Girlfriend **

**The Penguin-Hinata-Friend**

**Catwoman-?-Tenten or Anko**

**Firefly-Itachi-?**

**The Riddler-Shikamaru**

**Clayface-Deidara-**

**Mr. Freeze-?-Haku or Zabuza**

**Ras Al Ghul-Danzo-Enemy**

**Shriek-Tayuya-Naruto's Bodyguard/Assassin**

**Spellbinder-?**

**I have made my choice, the votes were a tie but!**

**Sakura-47**

**Hinata-45**

**Sakura won by two more votes. **

**Now don't be hating on me or the story just because I picked Sakura to be Naruto's Harley Quinn. Yes I know many NaruHina fans wanted to see Naruto and Hinata get it on.**

**But I'm not much a fan of NaruHina, the one reason being it too overrated now and even more now. Yes I know Hinata had a crush on Naruto ever since they were little, still doesn't change the fate it took Hinata nearly forever to tell Naruto her tell feelings for him. But hell Naruto was just like Hinata, afraid to tell the person who he's in love with that girl being aka Sakura.**

**If Naruto want a girl to say she's in love with him, he wants it to be trueful and straight up and not a too late moment or last minute to say.**

**Yes I know Hinata told Naruto her feelings for him when she was about to get stab by Pain which she did get stab. I liked NaruHina from time to time, I even did a lemon for those read Love By Lust. If I wanted to do a NaruXHina story I'll do it when I want too and not as a fan or die-hard fan of NaruHina but as a writers and anime lover A.K.A being myself Bunji the wolf ^_^**

**Naruto was in love with Sakura since…well since the beginning of the manga/anime. She's his dream girl but as they said "Just because they your childhood crush doesn't always means they will be your only love." And also it is kind of Naruto's own fault for boosting Sakura liking Sasuke.**

**If you remember Naruto trick Sakura as Naruto was using Sasuke's form to get a kiss from her. And Sakura believe it was the real Sasuke and Sakura believe that Sasuke really liked her. So Naruto set himself up right there and then.**

**Trust me there many girls that just like Kushina-sama…trust me I know O.O I have seen them and they are really rare pairings and some are not rare but big known as.**

**But enough of my rant between NaruHina and NaruSaku.**

**I love both pairings but I liked Naruto and Sakura more together funny shit happens with them. And beside I have seen many non-canon and canon girls that really fit Naruto to be in love list.**

**And as you know my favorite Naruto pairing are NarutoXSakura, NarutoXTayuya, NarutoXIno, NarutoXKushina, **

**Anyway the pairing of the story is.**

**NarutoXKushinaXSakuraXTayuya-this is a Harem pairing for Naruto, there will be others girls the harem will not be super huge it big but not huge.**

**Next chapter is a special chapter you will see when it comes out.**

**That's all I have to say Later everyone and no hate mail, I'm being myself and speaking truly my thoughts of NaruHina and NaruXSaku ok.**


End file.
